


I Want To Set The World On Fire

by CevvyDemandy



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This For Fun, One Shot Collection, Slow To Update, Yada yada ya, some ooc here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CevvyDemandy/pseuds/CevvyDemandy
Summary: This is mostly just a drop pile for all my ship stories for Alastor x Ester. They all connect one way or another but they are just writing ideas I have for when I make the bigger story.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Dance Before War

It was Niffty's turn to pick the theme of the hotel staff gathering. When the little lady was told this, her eye twinkled in the dim lights, and she set about an endless string of ideas. The idea she had settled on was a rather personal one, one that made Husk down a bottle of booze quicker than anyone has ever seen him do. Angel even tried to opt-out of going, but Charlie insisted everyone show up. The theme was a USO ball that Niffty said she just had to have one last time for old time sake. Charlie and Vaggie didn't know what that meant and neither of them wanted to ask since it made Angle and Husk almost uncomfortable to recall. Without further question and very little resistance with the price of endless booze, everyone was dressed as if they were sending a lover to war or were going to war themselves. Angle refused to wear a uniform. He couldn't form the words and in bitter frustration left it that he never like the way he looked in them. Thus he wore a dress like Charlie and Vaggie but insisted he has more of a pin-up taste. Husk for once cleaned up very nicely and almost seemed visibly proud to don an American uniform as he mended the bar. This party was also open to the public in hopes that Charlie would find a new resident to promote her dream for the hotel. However, most demons slithered in just for the food and drinks, which left Charlie being somewhat optimistic alone. But tonight it seemed that a lot of demons that lived through the war showed up tonight in their finest attires. Someone bragging about their kills, their ranks, their stories, and some sipping the strongest Husk could find as they spoke of their past life (or what they could remember). 

Niffty wore an all-white dress with a large bow wrapped around her waist and one in her hair. Even though she wasn't on the clock or tending to Alastor, she still set about working the drinks and passing them out. Husk told her to lay off the work, but he could tell that when the little woman wasn't moving, she was harvesting something deep inside. With a heavy sigh and a running low buzz, Husk hesitantly asked Niffty if she wanted to dance when he heard a very familiar song start to play from the radio. Niffty sprung to life and accepted and for once Husk cracked a smile knowing that he was doing good to someone very special who was no longer in Niffty's life.

Across the way near the fireplace place, Ester stood staring into the fire lost in her many thoughts. She wasn't too young to remember the ways of war, but she didn't live to see America join in the last battle. She had died two years before then, but her soul lingered for years watching her fellow brothers get drafted away. The young black men of Lousiana who had no idea they were never coming home put on their uniforms and marched away. Ester could still remember how some of them could see her standing by the ports as they loaded onto a boat that would take them up towards the 13. Young men of only 18 who wanted to pray to her, but she told them she was not the loa they prayed to. She was not a loa at all. Those young boys would still whisper words in Creole and Haitian tell her to protect them anyway, and she would say nothing in return. She had heard the goodbyes from fathers, the music and news from the radios, and the cries of mothers as they were told of their army boys. She listened to the song that was playing so many times she knew the words before the speakers could crackle to life. 

When Ester was finally pulled down to limbo by the Haitian gods, she had witnessed more broken men marching on to the gates of heaven or hell. So many of them didn't even know they had died in battle. Finally, it was her turn of judgment and as the story goes, she's lived between the living and hell. While living here, Ester was unfortchant to find so many soldiers from both sides weren't as good as they were photographed to be. They had problems before their undoing, and the war was just god's way of finally getting rid of them. Even till this day, you could find two enemies still fighting a war that ended so long ago. 

"Pardon me, Mademoiselle." A heavy Cajun accented voice called over Ester's shoulder. The young woman knew it had to be a demon that knew about her wanting a try their luck at talking to her. It happened a lot more now that she and Alastor were publically together. Every little demon tried their hand at trying to soften Ester up to get an inside on how to take down Alastor. Little did they know Ester and her following never took kindly to those that snooped in the dark waters. Ester turned around ready to tell off the demon but stopped short by the red hand that was extended out for her. She followed up the arm and finally landed on a face she loved more than anything. Alastor had joined the fun and wore an American uniform that Ester had seen only once before. She felt almost embarrassed by not recognizing her lover's real voice. But who was to blame her forgetfulness but the demon himself as he always left the white noise of his Transatlantic accent on. "May I ask why a dame like you is all alone away from the party?" Ester gave him her hand, and Alastor kissed it.

Ester grinned and twirled her wrist to grab the string of her wrist fan and flicked it open to fan herself, " I've forgotten how to dance, soldier." Alastor gave her a toothy grin and shook his head before snapping his fingers.

"Well, my dear, you must first wear the appropriate attire." Dark foggy clouds wrapped around Ester and spun her around three times off the ground. Her long Haitian dressed and headscarf was gone and replaced with a fitting black tea dress (30s cut of course) with a thick green waist belt that matched her eyes. Her bun was twisted into tight curls and pinned on the side. All her jewellery and her heels were turned green as well. The rope around her neck and wrist vanished, and for moment Ester could breathe without the tightness. When Alastor's powers were finished with Ester, she was good as new and even more beautiful than he remembered. "There we are."

"I say, Al. You sure know how to treat a broken woman right." Ester still held her fan in her hand as she looked herself over. Alastor chuckled and snapped his fingers for a long mirror to appear from the air so she could get a better look of herself. Ester thanked him and looked towards the mirror. When her eyes saw her reflection, she felt her throat tighten, and her body stiffen. Alastor saw the way her eyes grew wide and his smile did the same. He walked behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. In the mirror, they looked alive, as they did many years ago, human. They looked as they did in the photograph that once hung above Alastor's cabin fireplace on Earth. The same one that now hung above Ester's. Ester wanted to say something, but all the words in English and French were caught in the back of her throat. She looked up towards Alastor struck with awe at how different he looked from now, dressed in a green suit instead of red. Brown hair and large brown eyes, fair honey skin a gift from his mother's side. Everything was different, except for his shining smile. His devilish intoxicating smile that once rose the hairs on the back of Ester's neck that now soothed them. 

"Why is that a sight I haven't seen in years. I believe we make a fine pair, don't you, dear?" Alastor didn't use his radio voice, nor his transatlantic, he spoke in his native nature. The nature he only allowed his mother and his darling Ester to hear. Ester turned away from the mirror, expecting that the illusion would go away, but it didn't. Somehow someway Alastor cloaked their demon forms. 

"I have to agree."

"May I have this dance?"

"You may."

The song had changed from one sad love song Husk waltzed Niffty to, to another. This time it seemed that the public company became distant from the dance floor with melancholy. Alastor took Ester's hand and led her to the centre of the floor. Neither of them paid mind to the wondering eyes that followed them. Nor did they acknowledge Angel's comment about being next with the strawberry pimp. 

_ We'll meet again _

_ Don't know where _

_ Don't know when _

_ But I know we'll meet again some sunny day _

_ Keep smiling through _

_ Just like you always do _

"I'm glad we didn't live through the war," Ester mumbled as she leaned against Alastor's chest as they swayed back and forth.

Alastor lightly chuckled and sighed, "Speak for yourself, dear, the action would have been marvellous! The casualties, the fear, the desperation in everyone's life. Ahh yes, just like the depression." Ester said nothing as Alastor had his laugh. She knew deep down he was glad too. Despite his taste in hobbies (and people), Alastor was a man who didn't wish to go to war. He was drafted once before for the first war as a radio transcriber, it put a massive dent in his more favourable pleasures, and he swore he would never do that again. The uniform he wore tonight was his own that he tried to tuck away in his closet. Ester found it one day while cleaning and Alastor told her the horror stories of deaths and Europe. _ 'I've only been once, but I knew Europe wasn't for me. I'm a man of Louisiana, a man of the swamps. They didn't even have jambalaya! Could you believe it?'  _ He told her by the fire as he drank a stiff whiskey from a bad hunt.

"I'm glad you didn't have to go to war Alastor." Ester pulled away from his chest and looked into his droopy brown eyes. He hummed and spun her around before pulling her back in for another set of steps. "I would have been heartbroken if you never came home."

"More than you did before?" He cooed and dipped her. Ester head shot up, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I wouldn't have been able to take down a whole country like I did those big wigs back home." A weak smile played on Ester's lips, and Alastor licked his and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the music.

"I'm glad as well, mon cher. Besides these uniforms are rather tacky and put a damper on my day." Alastor's laughter brought the mood back up, and Ester couldn't help but join him. Their laughter filled the room and made even more people turn their way. Finally, a swing song came onto the radio; Alastor knew that was the cue he needed to make his baby shine like a star tonight. Soon they were swinging around the room and cleaning out the dance floor to make room for more tricks and dips.

Charlie sat at the bar and was amazed at how comfortable Alastor looked dancing around the room with his girl. She had only heard a few mentions from Alastor how he and his lady would cause trouble on the dance floor, but she never thought she would see it. It was amazing seeing them go and how in love they were. Even in hell love found its way and could turn even the most standoffish person weak in the knees. Vaggie even had to admit it was a sight to see as she nursed a juice in a fancy glass beside her girlfriend.

"Oh! Vaggie look!" Charlie grabbed Vaggie's shoulder and pointed up towards the large picture frame above the fireplace a few feet away from the dancing couple. The flames from the fire made it refective. Charlie could see the spell Alastor had put on himself and Ester in the reflection. Vaggie knotted her brows, unsure what she was looking at until the dots connected. "They're beautiful."

"Yeah....they are," Vaggie smiled sweetly and turned away. Husk huffed behind them as he cleaned a glass. He saw it too and felt his dead cold heart jump a bit. He wondered....but as soon as it was there it was gone. Unknown to Husk, Vaggie had the same thought but shooed it away. Neither of them were going to ask Al to do that for them; it wasn't for them; it was only for Alastor and Ester for the time being. Tonight they were alive. Tonight they were human. Tonight they were dancing before going to war. 


	2. Shotgun

"And what's a negro woman like you doing all alone in the swamps? Still looking for freedom? Didn't y'all find it long ago when you started running?" The drunk cackled as he stumbled over his foot to get closer. His hand teased the handle of his pistol as if fear of the young woman shooting them was nothing but a bluff. His drunken state filled him with ignorance to be wary of what she could do if he tried her. But behind that drunk slur of his tongue was disgusting human behaviours taught to him by his own ancestors.

"Maybe you still needing a master to keep you in your place. Such a pretty little thing." The worlds felt like cuts as Ester held the rifle tighter. The man took a deep breath to sober up as much as he could, "I'd do a mighty fine job owning you."

Ester clocked the rifle and aimed right to the man's head as he got twenty feet in front of her.

"My people ran for freedom and found it, my family didn't, but they were no fools to stay a slave when they heard the call of freedom." Ester spoke clear for the man to hear her. "There is only one man who is allowed to claim me as his."

"Who? Your worthless god?" The man chuckled and threw his hands up to mock those that went to church every thankful Sunday.

"No," Ester closed one eye and lower her head to straighten her aim. " _Alastor_." With the call of her lover's name Ester fired the round right into the man's throat, knocking him back and down to the ground to drown in his own blood. Ester didn't lower the gun just yet and walked over to the man. He gripped his neck with mercy lingering in his eyes. Ester finally lowered the gun when she stood over him. "But since he is dead and buried down to the roots of hell. I do suppose I am a free negro afterall."


	3. Wade In The Water

Territory was a gambling man's worst nightmare when it came to Hell. When the dealer left the table and turned a blind eye to the players. There was no way in telling who would be the cheater. Everyone had an itching to count their cards and check the dealer's hand. They will flip over their duke and call their move to win. They would bid a higher fee for the dealer to make them the winner. But if someone chose to draw a higher number, the dealer had no choice to pull out and allow them to settle. Lucifer always allowed them to settle. With catfights and endless floods of blood, the table would settle, and someone came out on top. As long as no one touched the dealer's deck nor pinched his pocket, any territory was a free for all. Lucifer always stood behind the table, cutting the cards and cutting them six times, waiting for the next merciless fight. Ester told herself she wouldn't play Lucifer's game with the ruthless. Yet she found herself counting her cards and telling him to hit her with another one. She lost the first game to a man with a buzzing face. Nothing much than her necklace and the rings on her fingers were now his. She promised she would never lose again; she would count their cards and watch their faces and take their winnings.

Her white dress never stained and her needlework only got better. Ester could stitch her name through someone's neck as a reminder; she not only brought them down but that she also owned them. Every person she fought now belonged to her one way or another. Big names overloads even wore her name in secret. They were the one's that begged her not to tell anyone, never let anyone see the beautiful blue threads forever laced through her skin. The first fight she had ever been in taught her she was now carrying energy she didn't have before. She wasn't human anymore. She could do things she never imagines, and that set her on a rampage towards the waters. She wanted to stand above and watch her competitors drown in the murky red pools of the swamps. She wanted to see their final moment before they were sucked further down in the depths.

That's how her haven for the not so wicked was found at the recently vacant plantation house (oh how fitting) that sat on risen land enclosed by the red swamp. The couple that owned it before her begged her to spare them, that the house nor the land was theirs. Their clamorous cries were silenced by thread, and soon they were thrown over the porch to Jezebel and Cain. Ester once lived alone, counting the days in Hell, waiting for the loas to figure out her true ending. Over time to her heart found space for other citizens of Hell would don't truly belong there, and she welcomed them. The many rooms in the house filled with a newfound family. To Ester, they were unfortunate victims of circumstances. To her followers, she was Mama Ester, the demon who walked among the living and the dead. She was powerful, she cared, and that was enough for them to devote themselves to her. Ester now found herself standing in the water standing above new members baptizing them to their new freedom with her.

Ester had no idea what she was doing, but she knew she had to keep them safe now. That meant when one of them got word that someone wanted to come and fight Ester for her land. The coven would fight with her. This was home and no one was going to take that away.

"Stand in the water and we will welcome them with a song from our ancestors." 

Clenching their beads and fanning themselves with decorative fan, the coven stood in the waters around the house and sung their song. Their white clothes turned red from the knee up and their heads held high. Their ghostly haunting voices could be heard before the person made it to the water lands. The words were clear as day as they sang of how the waters would become disturbed if fighting came crawling. 

> _Wade in the water_
> 
> _Wade in the water_
> 
> _Children wade, in the water_
> 
> _God's gonna trouble the water_

Anyone that heard the call of Ester's followers knew a battle was about to start. It was their war call. It was their gospel. 

> _See dat band all dressed in white_
> 
> _God's gonna trouble the water_
> 
> _The leader looks like the Israelites_
> 
> _God's gonna trouble the water_

Whoever came from the dirt path that led from the pentagram was no longer safe. The waters started to ripple, and Ester's white dress turned to the colour of blood. Her followers rose their hands to the sky and gave her their powers. They whispered her name in a chant. Ester flicked her fan close and crossed her hands in front of her body.

> _See dat band all dressed in red_
> 
> _God's gonna trouble the water_
> 
> _It looks like the band Ester led_
> 
> _God's gonna trouble the water_

When the vegetation rustled the coven lowered their voice to a hum. First came the shadow of a fearful man, then came the static, lastly came the man himself all dressed in red. Ester walked forward slowly, ready for anything that may come her way, stalking carefully just enough to heed her warning.

"You are not welcomed here." She spoke low and stoic, not an ounce of friendliness anywhere. The demon only laughed and looked around her to all the others. Then he looked towards the house, impressed with how lively it looked. The static grew louder but Ester didn't falter and stood her ground. The red demon said nothing and rose his fingers to his mouth to blow a whistle. Ester drew her fan open and swallowed. Around her feet, the waters still rippled like a hungry stomach. Waiting for her to move her hand and swallow this demon alive. 

"My dear," the demon began to speak. "I think you've misunderstood. This land doesn't belong to you, a matter of fact it didn't belong to the people you took it from." His voice was familiar, soothing yet scared as it crackled. Ester looked down when she saw large shadows swim around her. Her alligators swam towards him and poked out of the water like cats. He called them by their names, names only Ester and one other person knew. This made her uneasy. "This belongs to me, just like these dashing gators." The demon walked into the water with a swagger of arrogance and confidence. 

He petted the top of the gators head and snapped his fingers for them to swim away. His smile grew wider once he was closer to Ester and could map out every inch of her face. Oh, he had heard of the trouble a demon was causing in his territories. He attuned his ears to the radio waves every time he heard the coven's call. He found it very ironic they song gospel in Hell of all places. Was Heaven sending angels down again to clean up a mess? The demon just had to know!

Never had he imagine that surely an angel was sent but not for the right reasons. This angel wore no halo but only a white bandana. This angel didn't smile nor had grinning eyes. This angel was broken and had fallen.

"I haven't heard that song in years," The demon chuckled and closed his eyes to hum a bit of it. "Oh, how it brings back sweet members of my days alive. I troubled the waters all the time. I settled them as well; I even fed them every once and a while an unwanted guest."

"Just like bad jambalaya." Ester's words were shaky.

The radio demon's eyes grew ten times wide then lowers like the moon sun falling over the horizon, "Just like bad Jambalaya." The demon stood very close to Ester and hooked a finger under her chin to raise her head. _"My little lamb, oh how it's been so long."_


	4. Lore Headcanons #1

1) Ester is a bible fearing young black woman (remember this is the 20s and 30s) she carries a bible with her in her purse her mama gave her before passing and she reads from it every day to make it through the day and when things seem like they are against her. When she starts spending time with Alastor she notices that when she places her purse down on a table or sorts it always falls over. The few times she's read in his house and when she puts her bible down it always falls to the floor and lands on the floor and always opens to passages that speak of evils and how one should always stay away. Ester knows this must be a sign from the lord but she ignores most of them and continues to see Alastor. When she drops it one day in the kitchen while she is cooking for him Al tries to pick it up but it cuts him. When Ester finds out who and what Al is the warnings from the bible are clear to her but she feels like she's already too far deep to leave. 

2) When Al dies and Ester gets her first revenge kill she is so unsteady. She tries to keep her paranoia under control but every time she hears gospel music it freaks her out that she is no longer a saint but rather a sinner. She tries to justify that love comes from the lord and when love is taken it is only right to punish those that took it (aka kill them). Surely the Lord would forgive her for all the bodies if it meant she got revenge for lost love. When she tries to go to church the following Sunday the choir sings "He Got His Eyes On You" and she has a breakdown and is sobbing. Everything thinks she's caught the holy ghost but really she can feel the angels and god looking at her. The next Sunday she shows up anyway because she is a bible fear black woman! and this time they make her sing "When I Get To The Gate" and she can barely make it through the song and runs out the church and all the way to the swamps to Al's cabin and she jumps into his bed and cries.

3) When the judgement of god starts to fade as she starts dealing in voudou she no longer fears going to hell. She only fears the loas making her a zombie or her soul lingering when she finally dies. So her kills start to expand from the men who kill Al to the whole family (No child should live without their parents, she kills the kids harmlessly tho). Eventually, she also has to kill her coworker because they find out what's she doing.

4) Even in hell Ester still sings gospel songs, new, old, and modern that she happens to hear when she walks among the living. She sometimes goes to church and lingers in the black and the old church ladies can see her and they just smile and nod to her. Ester even has certain songs her coven can sing and which ones they can't.

5) When Al first caught word of a new overlord in his area and went to "take care of business" as he walked towards the water land of hell he could hear the song "Wade In The Water" and he knew that was very strange. When he saw all the members of the coven standing in the waters around the house and Ester in front you could say his heart did a little jump.

6) When Ester is troubled by someone trying to start a war against her, 'Wade In The Water' is her calling song before she and her coven start fucking shit up. God forbid Alastor hears the song, he will come from whatever he is to settle the battle for whoever taught they could lay a hand on Ester


	5. Love you Mamma love Papa Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my Grammarly doc deleted the other half of the story right as I posted it here and went back to edit it so the ending is heavily cut off and I don’t feel like retyping the end right now. So fuck it! Eventually, I'll come back and just post part 2 when I do wish to write the rest.

Ester held the bible tight in a white knuckle grip as she stared out the window. She had tried to read it, over and over again, the words meant nothing to her; she had given up and decided to hold it. She was also unable to recite any scriptures she usually could recall with little effort. Today her mind was somewhere else, somewhere very far that even time couldn't touch. Ester held a thousand-yard stare to the pools of water beyond the backyard gate with intensity. What had Ester looking beyond the horizon was an incident that happened that morning at the shop.

A man came in with a madam on his arm; she was beautiful with flawless skin and big eyes; she was high yellow, black in secret, she was exotic. He treated her as if she was exotic. He asked that she be dressed in something new and exciting for a coming event. Ester was sent to the front of the shop to measure the young woman. And as she did, she could hear the whispers, asking if her parents could come to dinner, and how the man told her no one knew about her father, a heartbreaking no. When Ester is finished, she catches the madam's eyes, the young girl is soft, sadden by reality, sadden by life. She's happy to be in love but she is miserable with pretending to be someone else. Ester can tell she doesn't deem herself lucky to be fair-skinned, the madam misses her father. A negro who is proud of himself and hopeful of his daughter. Ester could only dream of a world and a time when love could be free.

People would not be judged simply by the color of her or his skin. A time in which a negro and a white could sit together at dinner and happily enjoy themselves. And those that lie in between the two shades of love can breathe freely without fear. Ester thought of how different the North could have been if she packed her bags and went with her aunt. Would things be better right side up rather than up side down? Maybe so. Maybe not. But Ester stood still as she watched the couple go. The couple leaves, and as they close the door behind them, a new person stands by the windows. Ester is a fool to welcome the man in for she knows he waits for her to come out. She blinks slowly at how different she and the fellow outside are. He is passing in a world that isn't his, while she sweeps the step she was given. The fellow tips his hat to passing people with vexatious politeness and a kin need for trouble. Ester knew, in reality, there was no reason her and the man outside should hide, for they were the same. Hell, he took every chance he got to flaunt her publicly. But Ester, just like the madam, knew the world and its people were confused and ignorant. They couldn't tell left from right, let alone a black man with white skin. 

"My my you're quite the sight when your eyes wander into thought." Ester doesn't look away from the window as she blinks a few times and sighs.

"Sorry, I'm just heavy with what could be." Ester's grip on her bible finally loosen. For a moment she thought she could feel it move, but confident it was due to her still coming back to reality she dismissed it.

"And what could be?" Alastor took the seat across from her with a drink in hand and the daily news. His favourite parts of the paper had finally updated. The obituaries and the crime reports, he was dying to know how fancy they would write up his latest game.

"It's nothing."

"Humor me then," Alastor peered over the paper and Ester knew that right under his haunting eyes was a wide smile. "I bet there is nothing you can say that I would find boring. Unless it's about that darn Jack Benny, I can't stand to hear about him. He's not funny!” Alastor laughed to himself, more amused by his insult. He let out a few more chuckles then came to silence.

"I thought about the future. Would they be more accepting, would my people make a difference and be able to live comfortably." Ester felt her throat dry as she spoke, and she longed for a drink. She peered over her shoulder and noticed a teacup filled with tea by her side. Alastor must have placed it there before taking his seat. Ester plucked it from its saucer and took a sip of it. She knew not why she became nervous speaking about something like this with Alastor.

"I believe the world can change. I believe there is something out there that could change the course of everything. But Lil Lamb, the world is too ignorant, by the time it decides to change we'll all be dead." Alastor voice jumped an octave when the mention of death crossed his lips.

"What if we're not? We're just old. We're old, but children are young and are free. Freer than my people ever was." Ester words were weak with 'what if's and 'maybe' but she held hope. Alastor's eyes lowered, and his smile lessens into a comfortable grin. He folded the paper in his lap and took a long drink from his glass. He crossed his long legs and hummed in acknowledging the optimism.

"You should have gone to the apple." Alastor said smoothly. Ester tsked and shook her head.

"This is my home Al, my mamma died here and I will to, the apple or any other house up north isn't meant for me." Ester placed her tea down along with her bible.

"You are such a stubborn bird. This world is also ours you know, we belong here just the same. They don't understand that because they lack the knowledge like true barbarians. Maybe one day they'll see our beauty and our strength." Alastor downed the rest of his drink with ease. Ester could see how tense he was becoming under his calm and collected manner. He didn't like to think of the future, he thought of now, he thought about his waking breath the next day. He thought about his radio station, his sense of dress, he thought about the hunting and the game. He thought of his undying hunger that growled from the depths of his stomach. Alastor was born blessed and knew it, so he didn't think of the future. Had no reason to. But when Ester got like this, he thought of his mother. His beautiful, sweet, energetic, a bit looney, black mother. 

"Our?" Ester didn't mean to question him out loud. Alastor cocked an eyebrow and leaned further back into his chair. He propped an elbow on the arm and leaned his face against it. His eyes were cold, and Ester had no way of telling what he was thinking. None the less he still smiled.

"Was my mamma a fool to allow my papa to love her?" His accent changed, like a reminder of his true roots.


End file.
